Aishiteru Banzai!
by pinkpoodle808
Summary: Because that is the song that comes to her mind when she's with them and it meant: Cheers for the Love...


Chapter 1

It was one of those nights where in its so quiet that the sound of your breathing seem to come from speakers on full blast. This time though, the soft sound of air passing through teeth is accompanied by a few rustles, some 'Im-typing-on-a-keyboard' sounds and….

_Click. Click-click._

The cursor moved to the URL bar.

_Click._ _Type-type….._

.com

_Enter_

The small white arrow moved to the search box

_Click_

Pride boy band parody

_Enter_

The blonde's brown eyes scanned over the video options.

Jet Heart Setter parody. _Click_

7, 030, 987 views

The light from the monitor flickered and her smile could be seen. She put on her earphones and started the parody.

_"Come on boy and look this way_

_My face will surely scare you away_

_Oh don't worry I aint a dude_

_I made sure to remove my….."_

Her foot tapped to the rhythm as she scanned over the comments.

_'Swell! xD Plz upload another one soon!'_

_'HILARIOUS! This thing definitely turned my day around! xD'_

_'Can you make the pink-haired dude wear pigtails and a full blow belle ball gown dress? That would be effing golden comedy! Haha!'_

Her smile grew wider and wider to the point that the skin on her lips start to tear.

Please log-in to write a comment.

_Blue_sTarNova has logged in._

Click here to write a comment

_Click_

_'Thanks for all the views and comments guys! ^_^ You people make my day xD I'll try to upload another parody as soon as I can but it may take a while. ALLSTAR_low71, I'll make sure to try your suggestion! :D Until then, pizz out y'all! XD ^_^'_

Yeah…it was just one of those nights. 

* * *

><p>"What's so great about them anyway?" It was laundry day for Lucy; and as she heaved the last load into the spinner, she can't help but wonder what her bluenette best friend came here for in the first place if she wasn't going to help her like she promised.<p>

"How can you ask that Lu-chan!" Levy gaped at Lucy in horror. "What's so great about them? WHAT'S so GREAT about THEM?! Are you blind?!" Levy was in pure utter shock. Who wouldn't be? This is Pride were talkin bout! What teenage girl in their right mind not know the hottielicious, heart stopping, voice-of-a-god boy band? Well apprantly her blonde best friend Lucy.

Unless…she's not in her right mind? Candle of hope don't die out now!

"Well since I can still differentiate white laundry from the light and dark colored ones, I'd say my eyesight is pretty good." Lucy hoped that Levy would get the hint and at least help her with hanging the clothes.

Levy sighed as she stood up from her seat. Putting a hand on her best friend's shoulder, she sympathetically said

"Don't worry Lucy. I'm sure we'll find a reason for your existence someday."

"LEVY!"

The bluenette giggled. "Once you get to hear and see them I'm sure you'll start to ADORE them as much as I do."

Lucy shuddered "I hope I never do."

"Well I'm sorry to crush your seed of hope." The blonde raised an eyebrow as a response.

"Cuz you're coming with me to their concert this Sunday! Can you believe it?! We'll get to see them in person! Kyaaaaaaa!" The petite girl started to jump up and down as her fangirling started. Lucy can't help it as a thought came to her mind.

_'She looks like a shrimp'_

"And if I refuse?" At this Levy's usually bubbly face turned into one that read DANGER all over.

"Well, Lu-chan" Levy said cheerfully, a little too cheerful if you asked Lucy. "I guess you'll be washing your fluffy pink comforter all by yourself."

Oh. She forgot about that.

"And you'd have to pay me 80,000 dollars as a refund."

_Just** HOW **did she become friends with this bitch anyway?_

* * *

><p>The 6 boys were silent was they watched. The music from the parody was the only thing that could be heard in the room.<p>

Finally one of them stood up and switched the big ass wall sized tv off.

He sighed. "So as you can see this is the reason why we NEED to get you a girl band member."

"I-I don't understand. How can they even think of me as like that? I mean it's pretty obvious that I'm a guy!" the ginger haired on complained

"Well the way your whining sure aint manly." His piercings were reflecting the light and it made him look all shining shimmering splendid.

"Buahahahaha! I always knew that you were gay stripper!"

"What was that ya pink haired female wanna be?"

"You pickin' a fight ice brain?!"

"Hell ya flame brain!"

"Natsu! Gray! Shut up!" The room turned silent as the blonde glared at them all. He directed his gaze their manager who didn't even flinch but instead met his glare with a calm and serious stare.

"Who did this?" he growled.

"A person by the name of Blue_sTarNova it appears."

"I wasn't asking for the f***in account. I was asking WHO is this?"

Jellal sighed again "Laxus I'm pretty sure you can figure out that we don't have that information."

"Then why not just search for her? I'm pretty sure that they could track her with one of them thingy majikis right?"

"And I'm pretty sure that we can't do that or else we'd be in jail Gray."

"Then what do we do?" Natsu asked

"Like I said we need to get a girl band member."

"How would that solve the problem?"

Jellal could feel a tick mark appear at the tone of Gajeel's voice. Was he saying that he's an idiot?

"She will have to be romantically involved with all of you."

"W-what? But wouldn't she be considered like a slut or something if we do that?"

"No , Loke. What I meant was you will be having staged sweet romantic moment with her that will be shown to the media but she won't be dating any of you. This is all just so that you can regain you images as straight guys again."

"But we wouldn't be considered as a boy band then." Gray stated

"She wouldn't be staying permanently. Just until you get the gay thing out of the way. She will then quit form the band and continue her career as a solo singer or something."

"This is too troublesome. Why do we have to do this anyway?" Natsu whined.

"We need to restore the number of fans. Many of your fans are girls and the reason why they continue as your fans is because they all have crushes on you. Erase you image as straight guys and you erase half of your fans. Do you want that?"

The room was silent once again.

"One last question."

"What is it Gajeel?" Jellal could feel exhaustion creeping in on his body already.

"As long as it's within the law it's okay if we still look for Blue_sTar something right?"

Jellal thought for a moment "I guess so."

All the boys smirked and started having silent conversations with their eyes.

Jellal blinked. _Shit. What did he just do?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here's another story! I know. I know. I made a new one instead of updating the ones I already have, but this one has been on my mind for a LOOOOOOONG time and I'm afraid that if I don't start it now I never will be able to. Also this story's OTS is "Aishiteru Banzai!" which is one of the songs of an anime I watched (Love Live! School Idol Project). The song is sooooooo good (well, to me anyway) and I hope that when you guys hear it you'll love it too ^_^ So thanks for reading and see you next time (?)! xD pinkpoodle808 signing off!**


End file.
